things change
by belbuddy60
Summary: it the futuer. things will change relashinships will be tested and destroyed but most importanly RUFUS is back.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's p o v

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I hit the snooze button its Friday I heard a knock on the friend Katie was on the other side door

Katie; hey Nina I brought you a coffee

Nina; thanks (I drink some) o god it's cold

Katie; o yah you don't like cold coffee sorry anyway get ready for school

Nina; you know I don't feel good (I lied)

Katie; o well go back to bed and sleep I'll tell the teachers

Nina; thanks

Katie; no problem by the way feel better

Nina; I'll try

Katie; bye

Nina; bye

Katie leaves I go take a shower got dressed decided to go get some hot coffee but I have to get my jacket I'm looking for it when a box falls I bring the box to my bed I start to look threw it then I realize it stuff from high school I see my necklaces Sara gave me I tried to get rid of it but I when I tried I couldn't let go of it then I see a picture of me and Fabian I'm kissing him on the check he had a surprised look on his face I threw the picture in the box I left my apartment to get some hot coffee I go to the nearest café order a large coffee I sit down then a waiter comes with my coffee

Waiter; a large coffee careful it's hot

Nina; perfect thanks

Waiter; no problem

Nina; wait

Waiter; yes

A smile came to my face

Nina; Jerome Clark


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome; wait a minute Nina martin. What are you doing here!

Nina; getting a coffee (holding up her coffee

Jerome; right

Nina; so how are things

Jerome; good amber is having a little dinner for sibunas plus mick and Mara she was looking for your number so she could invite you but she wasn't sure if you were in America

Nina; well I'm still here how is she anyway

Jerome; she owns a clothing store called Millington's fashion

Nina; Of course so about the dinner.

Practical amber I thought

Jerome; o well it's at a fancy restraint so wear a fancy dress

Nina; ok well where is ambers store

Jerome; well it's my brake right now I can walk you there if you like

Nina; sure

Jerome's p o v

I was walking with Nina to ambers store I don't know what's wrong but I think I might like her now i dont know why. it might be her long silky hair,or her nice smooth skin. o god jerome what are you saying, were right in front of ambers store

Nina's p o v

Jerome stops in front of a store that's painted pink

Jerome; well were here

Nina; thanks well I better get inside

Jerome; yah well see you tomorrow bye

Nina; bye

Jerome leaves I go into the store I'm having a thought that I thought I'd never thought I think I'm starting to like him. WHATS HAPPENING TO ME. I go inside and see a blonde girls back towards me


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guy i no its been really really long since i last updated. iv been really busy and stuff. anyway im gonna try to update more from now one ok bye.**

Ninas pov

Wow I thought to myself. There she is, my bestfriend from highschool. I started to think that I should turn around and leave but then I heard her speak. "hello welcome to millingtons fashion we have some really great specials going on right now. She turned around, and squited as if she could bearly see me. A giant smile came to her face. "hey amber". I said. She ran into my arms. We stood there hugging for about 30 seconds when I pulled back. Amber started taking again. "Nina we have so much to catch up on. But first things first". What. I wondered.

"How did you find my shop".

"Jerome told me".

"Jerome"?

"Long story".

"Ok well did he tell you about he dinner tomorrow night." she asked in hope.

I nodded. She walked towards the door locked it and turned back around. "Well shall we go look for a dress."then she grapped my wrist and pulled me back into what I'm guessing is where she keeps her inventory. There was so much clothes back there. There were tube tops,jackets baby doll blouses skinny jeans, regular jeans, skirts, mini skirts, dresses gosh so many dresses, and one small pile of skorts. "Wow amber wow." That was all I can say. I turned around to her holding a dress and shoes. "What." Your going to wear this tomorrow night". I looked at the dress it was so beautiful. It was red with this feather detail on the side. "now take the dress and the shoes put them in my car. Tonight your going to stay at my a command Nina not a request." She said. "What about my pjs and clothes for tomorrow." I asked knowingly. "we go to your house and get the stuff. Tomorrow me and you are going to the spa." She said squeling now. "ok ". I said in defeat. Lets go.

30 minutes later ambers pov

I cant believe Nina my best friend from high school, the one that I lost touch with years ago. Ok 3 years ago but that's a lot in my were finally in the parking lot at ninas apartment. I park up front almost crashing into another car. We get out and I see that the apartment has a pool. "Nina me and you should go swimming. I have this really cute bathing suit and I'm sure I can get a cute for you to." I asked. We started walking down a hallway when Nina opend a door which I'm guessing is her apartment. It's a nice place. Very ninaish. "My room is down the hall first door to your right." She said pointing down the hall. I walked in to her room. Not bad could use some more pink tho. "What do you think." I heard a voice say behind me. "its nice."I said nodding. "could use some more pink tho." She laughed I saw a box on her bed. "Whats that." I asked pointing to it. "o that's stuff from high school." I started looking threw the box. I pulled out her locket. "you miss chosen one should wear this." I told her. Ok she said grabbing it and putting it on. I next pulled out a photo of Nina kissing Fabian on the check. "Nina, what happened between you and Fabian."I asked. "well." She started. "it happened on graduation day."


End file.
